


I Can't Get Over You...

by Pacifist_Pinnapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A HUGE Ship Addiction, Angst, Don't worry, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I Wanna Smack Gabriel, It's Kid Friendly, Like Why Do I Have to Make Myself Suffer, Lots of Angst, Minimal fluff, Ship Addiction, Tears, Tissue Warning, Two Broken Dummies, like right now, many tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple
Summary: This isn’t depressing, nor is it fluff. It is a story with wrong choices, broken hearts, and forgotten feelings…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl, a boy, and a decision...

“Hey, Adrien!” 

“Hey, Mari-” A cough. “Marinette.”

He hardly ever called her by her whole name only when…  _ No! Not those thoughts Marinette. _

“Are you okay...?” She shakily let out.

“Y-yeah.” The other side of the phone line was quiet for a moment. “Can we meet up…?”

“Yeah…? Why?”

“It’s something important.”

_ Weird. _

“Okay... Where?”

“At the fountain… 8:00.” A pause. “If that’s okay with you, of course…”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Okay.”

“See you, Adrien.” 

“Yeah, see you…”

The line went dead.

-

Half of him was screaming not to do it… 

The other… Well, it was telling him to fulfill his father's wishes.

And he chose the worst possible option.

If he didn’t choose this one, though… Marinette’s whole future would be in danger.

He didn’t want that.

She deserved to live a good life… Even if that meant he wouldn’t be by her side.

“Hey…” 

That harmonic voice that he always loved. 

_ It killed him. _

“Hi.”

She made her way next to him on the edge of the fountain, leaving a small gap in the middle. “So… What’s up?” 

“Marinette, you know I love you right…?” He  _ completely _ dodged her question.

“Yeah… Of course, I know that. How is that even a question…?” 

“Marinette...” His eyes brimmed with tears. “I love you… So, so much.” 

“Minou…?” She cupped his cheek, turning his face toward hers. “What’s going on?”

“I-I can’t.” He mumbled, surging forward. 

Within a split second his lips had locked with hers. It was passionate, meaningful, and  _ oh so graceful _ … 

He slowly backed away, desperate for more. 

“What was that for…?” Marinette whispered under her breath. 

His attention was anywhere but her eyes. “W-we need to b-breakup.”

_ Silence. _

Silence was the last thing he wanted right now.

“W-why...?” The girl spoke, mouth slightly quivering. 

“I-” He stopped himself. 

_ Why was it so hard to say two words…? _

_ It was just two simple words.  _

_ But those two simple words could ruin everything.  _

_ It could break a bond. _

_ It could destroy- _

“Marinette…” He looked at the girl, tears flowing from his eyes. “I’m moving.”

-

_ Knock. Knock. _

“Adrien…?” The women spoke, slowly opening the door.

_ It has been three years since that terrible day.  _

“Hello, Madame Dupain…” He had managed to let out.

_ He was young, dumb, and confused at the time. _

“It seems you have  _ a lot  _ of explaining to do.” The women noted, stepping out of the way for the boy to enter.

_ But he was back. _

“I do.” He stated, walking into the bakery. “I really do…”

_ Adrien Agreste was back in Paris.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Day 1- Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, rage, and melancholy...

“Marinette…?” Alya questioned, walking over in the girl’s direction. “Where the heck have you been…!?”

“I-” The girl slowly trailed off, looking to the floor.

“You haven’t been to school in a whole month.” Alya forced out a breath as she approached her.

“I know… I-” __

_ This was… Different. _

“And on top of that you’ve been  _ completely  _ ignoring me.” She stated with a bit of melancholy tracing her firm tone.

“I...” 

_ This was hard. _

“When I go over to the bakery your parents just tell me, ‘She’s not in the mood to talk right now…’” Alya dramatized the words for an added effect. “Like what the heck!?”

“Alya…” __

_ Why was it so hard to talk about…? _

“Adrien hasn’t even-” 

“Alya stop!” Marinette bolted up from her spot on the bench at the sound of that name, startling Alya back a few steps from her current position. 

“Wait…” Alya eyes drifted over her appearance. 

Her friends eyes blazed with fury, disgust, and a small hint of pain. Her bloodshot eyes and the bags that came with it looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in weeks. And her face was equivalent to that of a cherry. It was like she was a whole other person. 

For the first time in her life Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked… Broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 2- Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde and his doubts...

Adrien sighed as he stepped into what would now be his bedroom for the next 3 years, 1 month, and 26 days. 

It was a bit bigger than his original room, though it had the same format. The wall covered in windows, the basketball hoop, the pool table, the upstairs gaming selection, his PC’s, the white couch with the TV screen… Scratch that. It was the exact same room. 

The boy sighed, dragging in his suitcase. Luckily all of his bags had already been unpacked so he didn’t have to do much except unpack his carry on.

He threw the bag on the bed and unzipped the top. 

The night before had been rather blurry. It was mostly filled with packing the last-minute essentials before his flight, tears, and questioning if his decision of breaking up with-

_ ‘No.’ _ Adrien internally slapped himself at the thought. _ ‘What’s done is done. No going back.’ _

He opened the suitcase and gently picked out the items that laid inside.

A picture of him and his mother, an old baby photo, a picture of him and Felix as kids, an image of himself and his aunt… The old memories. 

A small box caught the boy’s eyes as he reached down to retrieve it. It didn’t look familiar.

The blonde undid the lid on the box, eyes only widening at its belongings. 

This was his gift from-

He gently pulled out the note that laid on top of the covered object. 

_ Happy 15th Birthday Adrien! I hope you like it! _

_ -Marinette  _

“Short and sweet…” Adrien let out in a whisper, lightly giggling. “That was Marinette.” A small lump formed in his throat. 

His hands were shaking at this point. He took a breath, slowly grasping the edges of the object that lied below the paper. 

The bracelet felt so delicate… But at the same time, it was heavy. 

Heavy with regret. 

_ He promised not to beat himself up over this.  _

Heavy with disgust. 

_ He couldn’t stop the oncoming hate that he felt towards himself after he did such a foolish thing.  _

Heavy with a burden. 

_ No. _

The boy placed the charm bracelet back in the box, shutting the lid.

_ She’s happy now. _

He lightly set the suitcase down onto the floor.

_ She doesn’t need him. _

The blonde threw himself onto his bed. 

_ She was going to be okay. _

Adrien’s thoughts slowed as the jet lag had finally got the better of him.

_ All that mattered is that Marinette was safe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
